Redemption of a Daemon
by leafsdownfall
Summary: Nuvem always wondered who the demon in his mind was, where it'd come from. They got along just fine, but it always made him go insane that the beast in his mental facilities knew everything about him, but it wasn't mutual. Rated T, though if you're sqeamish, don't read later chapters.


I'm running, occasionally looking over my shoulder to see if he'd caught up yet. The demon of a man would howl from time to time, letting me know there was absolutely no way of escape. The solid thumps of my heart give me pain, as if a thousand daggers were taking their sweet time through it. Got to keep running, is the only thought keeping me from passing out. I've got to warn the others. Reborn had given me this mission, and since I'm training to be as great an assassin as him, I accepted eagerly.

What a fool I was. The former Sun Arcobaleno told me that this was my final training, the last step before becoming the second best hitman in the world. "Idiot, of course it wouldn't be simple." I curse at myself before turning another corner in the labyrinthine streets known as Rome. A dead end is all that stands before me.

"Dammit." I mutter before taking out my box weapon and igniting my ring. The cloud flames burst to life, and I slam my fist into the injection slot. Out of it comes my friend, Grettski, a cloud marlin. I power him with my flames, and he starts replicating.

"Grettski, make stairs!" I hiss. All the cloud marlins streak towards the wall, making somewhat uneven steps for me to run on. Dashing up them, I speak into the wristwatch Spanner had given me earlier. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, I'm in need of assistance." I see smoke rising from the device, and I curse a certain fedora wearing man, and make questionable remarks about his parentage.

I toss the junk into a window I pass, and withdraw Grettski. "Reborn, I swear that if I live long enough to give the information you wanted to you, I'm going to kill you." I mutter.

"You can just stop right there, mijo." a gruff voice greets me when I leap to another building. "You can also give me the information you stole from us."

Just my bad luck. I half-scream in my head. I'm almost as cursed as Dame-Tsuna, my kind-hearted boss. "You won't get that back without a fight." I say, taking an offensive stance with my staff held out between us. "Go ahead and try to take it."

"With you in this state?" the man asks, biting back his mirth. "I'd get a better fight from a drunken pitbull than the likes of you."

"There's a reason I'm called Madman Nuvem." I say, a Cheshire Cat-like grin appearing on my face, full of malicious intent. "But, I should warn you, I have this," I hold up a remote, "very strong control for the bomb that is on the bottom of your boss's desk. It also jams radio waves, satellite transmission, and cell phone reception. NOTHING can get passed it except that which I allow." My inner demon screams and bays for blood to be spilt, and I muzzle it with sheer will. "If I push this button, it goes off, if you smash it, it goes off, and the remote does as well." A maniacal laugh issues from my cracked lips, and I'm frightened as well as happy that it could win against Belphegor's in a heartbeat.

"You're lying, punk." the man says. "You wouldn't destroy yourself just to make sure that you won."

"You know, Disonex Storm Guardian, I would do so. Besides, you people are nothing but murderers. This is the death you deserve." I pause. "Granted, it's a little too fast for someone like you all, but I'll be happy if it avenges those innocent's deaths." The smile that disappeared slowly crept back onto my face.

"The remote I'm not too sure about, after all, Giannini wasn't there to help me choose the exact amount of explosive, and neither was Gokudera." My thumb rests on top of the button. "But, if your boss, who is supposedly the hardest to get to, and most of your nigh impenetrable base is destroyed, then I don't mind dying." Yawning, I taunt him a little more. "Of course, you could always try to stop me, but I doubt you could."

"Tch." the man says, pulling out a baton. "I will destroy you, hitman. Before you can dishonor my boss again."

"Let's go, burro." I say. "After all, I am bored, and you do have an entertaining flame. Let's fight." I place the remote inside my pocket, and pull out another box. After pounding my fist into it, my quarterstaff shoots out. "I won't hold back, though, so this is your chance to back out. You're only chance." He still stands there, unmoved. "Suit yourself."

The demon throws itself against my restraints, eager to kill, or maim at least. After unmuzzling it, the beast starts laughing madly, knowing that this fight would be easy.

"Let's go, human! I want to feel the warm, tinny blood running through you on my hands, my face! You are my prey tonight, and unfortunately for you, I don't get out often thanks to my master!" it shouts, grinning as if it found a half-drowned cat to torture. "Blood! FLESH! KILL! KILL KIIIIILLLL!"

With these words out, it lunges forward, striking at his side with three Gs of force. The man flies through the air, smashing into a rooftop atrium. The mountain of a man stands up unsteadily, but he charges forward anyways. The demon pulls out a different box weapon, and after injecting flames into it, a long coat, that seems to blend into it's surroundings, shoots out. The demon calmly throws our staff into the air, pulls it on, and catches the staff easily.

The man smashes against the staff with all his strength. The devil controlling me doesn't get knocked to the ground, though. On the contrary, it still stands there, a coated arm holding back the Storm flame-covered baton. The Storm guardian is shocked, to say the least, his face as blank as the canvas of one who has artist's block.

"How...? Are you doing this?" he grunts.

"It's the simple matter of the Hardening property Lightning flames have. Though, this coat was made of Deathperation-grade Lightning flames. It's durable, but it's also lightweight and flexible. It's the perfect armor." the demon replies with it's murderous smile, and blood thirsty eyes glinting as if it stole the deepest purple it could from the setting sun, so dark was the violet, it was almost black.

With that said, it pushes the man's arm away, and presses a secret recess on my staff, allowing a blade at either end to appear, covered in cloud and mist flames. It snarls much like an animal would, and charges the Storm man. The demon smashes and stabs through his defenses, baying as a bloodhound would when it catches the scent of it's prey. They exchange blows; though the Storm in front of me has grown weaker in his smashing attacks, he has broken the bones in my legs and arms. This doesn't stop the mad demon, though, who laughs and screams with a ferocious insanity whilst hacking and smashing the enemy's defense into nonexistence.

Tossing the staff once more in the air, the devil slams my cloud ring against Grettski's box, sending him out. I strengthen my flames, and soon enough, there are twenty of him swirling around the the Storm-flame wielder, slashing his sides, hands, face, and place they could attack. I reduce the flames, and Grettskis slowly disappear, until the original swims lazily over to me.

The Storm Guardian for Disonex is gasping for air, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen, trying to keep himself from fainting from blood loss; on the other hand, the devil controlling me is laughing, smiling, with a childlike glee. It dashes forward at a speed close to Uri's adult form, and slashes thin lines onto the man's visage, arms, legs, even body. He stumbles around as he becomes lightheaded due to blood loss, and his flames start to splutter and fade from his weapon and ring. Grinning triumphantly, the demon spins on a single foot, and sends a powerful kick into the weak man's chest, sending him across the rooftop.

The Storm in front of me has been snuffed out like a weak fire, with barely a coal to call a life force, and a dying spark for a flame. The devil inside me spins the staff over it's head triumphantly, and brings down one of the blades into and through the man's heart. The man gives a single, half hearted scream of pain; his body spasms at the sudden intrusion of cold, flame-covered steel. His eyes slowly dim as his life and soul drain out of him.

"And another human goes to meet his friends in Hell." the demon whispers coldly. Then it's tone changes to something softer when he speaks to Grettski. "Go get the Sun Guardian, Gretts. I'll wait here for him to heal my wounds."

He sits down slowly, as if feeling the pain for the first time from that battle. He falls the rest of the way to the rooftop, breathing shallowly to keep the pain at bay. Then I realise that I cannot feel any of the pain. Not even a spark of agony.

What are you, demon?" I ask, completely impressed, frightened, and curious about this man. "No man fights that hard, even when possessing, with the exception of Rokudou Mukuro, the Vongola Mist Guardian."

He sighs, and seems torn about answering my question. After weighing the situation, he speaks softly. "I am a demon, it's true, but I was once human. I felt love, hatred, jealousy, sorrow, and courage, as you have. I also felt pain. The reason I'm a devil in your mind, I succumbed to that pain, and sunk below the term one calls humanity. I killed... no, slaughtered thousands mercilessly, but was never caught. Instead, when I died, I forced my soul to roam as a demon, to protect Vongola and make it stronger at all costs, until I tried to fade away. Until I met you." I hear a smile in his voice. "You were so happy, carefree, loving... I couldn't help but notice your life, and how similar it was to mine."

The smiling voice disappears, leaving pain, and an underlying tone of... fear? "I saw the beginning of the same path that I walked upon. You didn't deserve that kind of lowliness. I thought... I thought that I could save you from the pain I went through, that I could give you the strength to protect your loved ones."

"But I couldn't save them." I whisper bitterly. "They died, and it's all my fault."

"No, it wasn't your fault. Those men that attacked your family, that killed your loved ones, they are the ones to blame. You didn't pull the trigger, take innocent lives." the demon replies in a soothing manner. "I thought that I could keep you away from the world of mafias, of greed, of heartache, but the same kind of tragedy befell you." He pauses, probably considering his next words. "I couldn't be more proud of you, for being able to hold onto your humanity. You're much stronger than I was. You even opened yourself up to another, even if it's just partially."

I smile mentally, still unable to control my physical body. She had helped me through my dark hours patiently, kindly. She did so, even though she felt more pain than I did. "But I will never be able to forgive myself for what I didn't do. What I wasn't able to do. Why should I? I fought on the streets, beat gangs that disrespected my friends. They joined forces with that mafia, and it was all my fault. I don't deserve forgiveness." I whisper.

"And why not?" a new voice enters the conversation. I realise that he relinquished control to me over my mouth. I look at the Rain Guardian, smiling his signature smile. "You shouldn't beat yourself up on the past, kid." he laughs.

"No, you should live the best you can." Gokudera says, watching the area around him for any sign of other families, Uri sitting vigilantly on his shoulder. "The Tenth taught me that."

Ryohei, the Sun Guardian, kneels down next to me with his ring ignited and Kangaryuu standing next to him. "We can't move you until these wounds are mostly healed."

_By the way, _a passing thought from the demon whispers as it moves to the recesses of my mind_, I'm called Daemon Spade. The first Mist Guardian of Vongola. And I'm going to save you from yourself._


End file.
